Jackie Guida
is the titular main character. Design Jackie is a young, female, ticklish child weighing at 8 pounds remain unknown. She is around 3'8" feet tall. She has brown (formerly dirty blonde) hair and light eyebrows. She also has blue eyes with white pupils, a thin nose, and has a unopened mouth (which she's strong enough to talk). As a toddler, she doesn't have hair. At age 3, her hair grows shorter. At age 4, 5 and 6, her hair now grows longer. In Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion, she wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with a purple scarf, pink pants (later wet) and small black boots. When she gets changed, she wears a light green dress with a black belt along with other accessories, including her white leggings and fancy black Mary Jane shoes. After Jackie throws her wish and her dress changed, she wears a glowly green dress with the same outfit. In 3 Challenge Activities, she wore a light blue and pink dress with a t-shirt written "Stay Magical", including a skirt with the same color. She also wears small black boots she wore on the Season 1 finale, Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion. History Background Born on March 12th, 2012, Jackie Guida was born and raised in Penns Grove, New Jersey, and grew up in a average and Maryland family. Her mother, Melissa Guida, is a housewife and a Facebook share poster, while her father Sam Guida is a Delaware worker and a house fire rescuer. After Jackie was born, she gets a baby shower at the hospital from one of her relatives, including her mother. 17 relatives commented on Melissa's post, and Jackie became 6 lbs 8 oz. On November 2, 2012, something dangerous happened in Penns Grove, New Jersey. There is a huge flood, covering all roads and Jackie and her parents are on a high spot. There's no dangerous accident inside their house. 1 year later, Jackie has 4 generations with her mother, and her paternal grandparents. She became the 1st youngest generation in the family. As a toddler, she's extremely humiliated by her feelings, and with her grandmom. At Rehoboth Beach, Jackie spends much time with her mother, her maternal grandfather and her maternal grandmother aiding her. On Laundry Day, Jackie messes all the clothes up when she's naked, and cleans all of them up by putting them back in the dryer and the basket. Jackie meets Jake and Thomas in Pedricktown, New Jersey for the first time since it's her first time to play at somebody's house. She also swims at a lake and builds sandcastles with her mother and father at a swimming club. Jackie then meets Coralynn in Newark, Delaware for the first time when she's playing at an inside playground at the Delaware Mall. She also visits the Salem County Fair in Woodstown, New Jersey when she saw her great-grandfather Nick Guida's truck and enjoyed the goats with no questions. Jackie enjoys the Pool Fun party in Glen Burnie, Maryland (Melissa Guida's hometown). She also goes to Ocean City, Maryland to spend the night with her mother and father. After Jackie enjoys all those trips, she goes to the National Zoo with her maternal grandmother, Terry Sater. Together, they saw animals during their trip. On September 19, 2015, Jackie goes to Wildwood with her parents, and when they're at the beach, they set their beach stuff on the towel, and when they're at Morey's Piers, Jackie rides on the Ferris Wheel, the Hoopa Loopa, the boats, the merry-go-round, and the trains. At the age of 4, Jackie started preschool at Lafayette Pershing School, where she can learn language arts, math, and other subjects. At the Halloween Parade, Jackie became the first child in line without her costume seen. She went as a fairy. On September 16, 2016, Jackie visits Orlando, Florida for the first time since she was in Disneyland. She's also in Magic Kingdom. While in the Magic Kingdom, she goes to see Disney characters from different places. Jackie first meet Rapunzel from Tangled, then Tiana from The Princess And The Frog, then Daffy Duck, and then Minnie Mouse. On September 20, 2016, Jackie spend 4 days at Disneyland and at Cinderella Dinner, she meets some Cinderella characters from the 1950 movie. There are Cinderella, Prince Charming, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella. After that, Jackie, all the kids and the Cinderella characters gathered to take pictures. After visiting Disneyland for 4 days, Jackie goes to Universal Studios. On September 29, 2016, Jackie visits Magical Midway to ride her favorite ride, the jump swinger. She jumped up really high, causing her parents to be impressed at her. On August 1, 2017, Jackie visits California for the first time. The first city Jackie visited is Fresno, which is a city with tall buildings and a National Zoo with lots of animals. She also visited Yosemite National Park for the first time. The second city she visited is Tahoe, which is a city that includes swimming, rock climbing, and especially a restaurant called Sand Tahoe: Bar + Grill. Jackie also visited May Lake with her parents for backpacking. The third city she visited is Reno, which is city with tall buildings just like Fresno and has a big Oasis or arcade. The last city Jackie visited was Carson City. After Jackie visited Florida for a year and California for the summer, she finally started kindergarten to learn the same subjects she learned from preschool. She also gets new toys delivered from the mail, including her new bed, her new name stories, and including her new dream tent. Season 1 In 2018, Jackie became even more happier. Her new friend, Keira Kiger saw her and Jackie jumped down. Jackie is so glad to see Keira for the first time, and Keira is still a preteen. Keira is still 12 years old, and she's from Pennsville after moving away from her old house. "And by the way, my name is Jackie Guida," said Jackie introducing herself. "I'm only 6 years old, and I want you to see my new toys inside my house." Jackie and Keira played together inside Jackie's House, including Keira's cracked iPad and they all had a great time. In The Dream Jackie Dreamed, Jackie is riding her bike on the sidewalk and runs to Keira. Jackie said that she got pink sandals from the beach. "Hey! Do you remember my mom's age?" asked Jackie, "Go and ask her." Keira asks Jackie's mother, Melissa how old is she. "I'm 37." Keira runs back to Jackie and Jackie has a story to tell to Keira about her yesterday night and starts to close her eyes. It all started when Jackie had a dream about a guy (later hysterical) who cuts his hair off from a fake barber shop. He grabs the giant scissors and the hair shaver. After the guy cuts his hair, his hair is completely bald. He then gets arrested by the police and got sent to jail for million years. The guy tried to keep talking, but then, he got beaten up by a bunch of gorillas and he died. After Jackie dreamed about him, she screamed before the morning begins. Jackie opens her eyes and had dreamed about a guy cutting his hair last night, but Keira thought that it was a nightmare. "That's ok," said Jackie, "I will dream another dream next time." And that's how Jackie dreamed about a hair cutting guy last night and it was a nightmare. In Jackie's Summer Play Date, Jackie is climbing up her father's work truck and sees Keira. "Oh, hey," said Jackie. Keira knows that Jackie is having a summer play date with Keira and can stay home on Fridays. Jackie jumps down and has her kindergarten backpack for some Barbie dolls and toys. "Would you like to play Barbie dolls with me?" asked Jackie, and finally, Jackie and Keira play one of Jackie's Barbie dolls and toys, but Keira's father, Craig Kiger goes outside to see Jackie playing with his daughter, Keira. Jackie looked up and repiled. "Oh, that's nice. We just have to go extreme shopping at ACME to get some groceries, Jackie." But Jackie wanted to keep playing, but Keira's family is going to ACME in Pennsville, New Jersey. Keira returned after going shopping at ACME with her family, but she asks her mother, Michelle Kiger if she wants to play with Jackie some more. "Jackie, get back to our driveway!" yelled Michelle, and Jackie did so. Jackie returned with her kindergarten backpack for some Barbie dolls and toys. Suddenly, a Chelsea doll dumped out of Jackie's backpack. "Chelsea, I think you might need to get to bed," said Jackie, as she puts Chelsea on the bed. "You have enough time today." Chelsea doesn't want to go to bed, but Jackie pretends to be Chelsea's mother and yells at her to go to sleep. Chelsea freaks out and Jackie gets angry. The non-stop argument will make Chelsea jump on the bed, and Jackie starts singing a song that goes: A little Chelsea jumping on the bed She fell off and bumped her head So Barbie called the doctor and the doctor said... "No more Chelsea jumping on the bed!" "How did you know that song?" asked Keira after the song. Jackie learned that song from preschool when she was 4. Soon after, Jackie puts Chelsea to the hospital, but suddenly, she and Keira hear bikes and a family of 4 is riding them. The youngest member in the family of 4 is named Gabrielle. Jackie first met Gabrielle and noticed that she has a Disney Princess bike to ride with. Gabrielle likes her bike. A few moments later, Jackie realized that she will be best friends with Gabrielle, and Jackie did so and hugs Gabrielle. Gabrielle's father reminds to Jackie that she will play with Gabrielle someday soon. Jackie waves goodbye to her new friend, Gabrielle as she leaves Keira's house with her family. As soon as Jackie and Keira get back to play with Jackie's toys, Jackie's grandmother, Sharon Guida arrived at Jackie's House and in her hand is Jackie's old stuffed puppy, Fluffy. "Granny!" yelled Jackie, as she jumps upward and runs to her grandmother. "You found my stuffed puppy! My stuffed puppy!" Sharon shushes Jackie to be quiet and allows her to play with Fluffy quietly. Jackie missed Fluffy so much and missed her for life. After Jackie's grandmother got in her car and left, Jackie asks Keira how she lost Fluffy at her grandmother's house. She lost Fluffy when she was 3, and now, at the age of 6, she got it back. Keira didn't know that Jackie has her stuffed puppy back, but now it's time for Jackie and Keira to play with Fluffy outside since Jackie missed her for 3 years. "Let's make Fluffy fart on that car," said Jackie, and she imitates Fluffy farting. The sound made the Kigers' car all nasty and disgusted. After Fluffy farted, Jackie decides to do something else. "Let's play a tree game," said Jackie, "That way you can shake the tree to make Fluffy fall from there." Jackie runs to Keira's violet leaf tree with Fluffy and throws her up the tree, but she has 2 tries, and did so. Now that Fluffy is up on the tree, Jackie teaches Keira how to get Fluffy down from the tree. While Keira is climbing up her tree, Jackie tells her to shake harder. Keira then shakes the tree harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and now Fluffy falls onto the grass. Jackie thanked Keira for shaking the tree hardly. After Jackie and Keira play with Fluffy, Jackie shows Keira how far the grass is facing from different sides. "Keira, I'm going to show you how far are both houses from those sides. This is the South, and on the Southside is 47 Delaware Drive, and it's straightened up to the next house. The next house next to it is 49 Delaware Drive, and straightened up to South River Walk, which is on the Northside, and has the swing near the riverbank and the farm next to it. So, the grass is measuring to 100 feet flat. You know? That's a long measuring grass." Jackie decides to ask Keira a math question. "It's a combination of each side. What is 47 + 49?" Keira doesn't know the answer. Jackie gives Keira a hint and the answer is 96. "Now, let's split up. All together with 47 and 49. It's a math question again. You better know it. What's 47 + 49 + 96?" The answer was 192. "Correct!" cheered Jackie, "That's 96 and 192 all together." Jackie decides to use her pink Barbie car to see how far could it get from the Southside to the Northside. She then pushes the car to 47 Delaware Drive and 49 Delaware Drive with the 96 answer between them. "And now, it's a very hard math question. You can't be wrong. What is 47 + 49 + 96 + 192?" The answer is 384. "CORRECT!" Jackie screamed. "You know your answers! 47 + 49 + 96 + 192 = 384 is correct! You did it, Keira! You did it!" Keira gets awarded and Jackie gave her a high-five. After that, Jackie runs to get her Barbie car back and thought that the sun is going down now. It's sunset and Jackie and Keira had to go inside Jackie's House because it's getting late. They then walk across the street, then the sidewalk, and to Jackie's House to get inside. As soon as Jackie and Keira got inside Jackie's House, Jackie leads Keira to her room to see her Shopkins, L.O.L Surprise and Hatchimals toy sets. She gets out her Shopkins first, and lists out a line of Shopkins characters all together. Then, Jackie gets out her Hatchimals, and lists out a line of them above a line of Shopkins. Jackie and Keira see the L.O.L Surprise box filled with toys inside. Jackie then gets the box and shakes it to get the toys out of it. She shakes it, and shakes it, and shakes it, and shakes it, and all the toys fell out. Jackie collects all the L.O.L Surprise toys and put them in a line. After listing the Shopkins, L.O.L Surprise and Hatchimals toys, Jackie tries to find her Hatchimal Keira hid, but can't find it. "Where's my Hatchimal?" asked Jackie talking to Keira. Keira doesn't know and then, Jackie starts to say "Mama" multiple times until her mom goes inside her room. "Mama?" Melissa asked as she holds Jackie's drawer to put it below her bed. Keira decides to leave Jackie's room. Soon after, Keira walks back to Jackie's room while Jackie tries to find her Hatchimal. "Where is my Hatchimal?" asked Jackie, sitting on her knees. Keira still doesn't know and points at Jackie's Hatchimal behind the toy box. Jackie gets hinted and successfully found her Hatchimal. "Thank you for finding my Hatchimal," said Jackie, as her mother goes back to Jackie's room, holding Jackie's Shopkins coloring pages and put them on the table. Jackie was about to throw a tantrum, but Melissa stops her attitude and tells her to be kind to her guest. After Melissa leaves, Jackie shows Keira how to color and gives her a Shopkins coloring page, to give character examples, like Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate, or any Shopkins characters. Keira would like to choose Cam Camera, while Jackie likes to choose Apple Blossom. After Jackie and Keira color their Shopkins pages, Jackie creates a "You're Invited" invitation for Keira to have a marvelous tea party on Tuesday. Keira would like to keep it and her Cam Camera coloring page. "Is it ok if I can take these home?" asked Keira. "Yeah," repiled Jackie, "you can." After Jackie and Keira spend much time before 9:00pm, Jackie decides to watch TV on Sam's iPad with Keira. They then leave Jackie's room and walk to the living room with Melissa reading a book and Sam sleeping on the couch. "Mommy, can we watch TV on the iPad?" asked Jackie. "No, it's too late," repiled Melissa. Jackie begs her mother to watch TV on the iPad, but she said it's negative. "Your mom said "no", Jackie," muttered Sam. "You're not watching TV on the iPad before 9:00." "It's too late," repiled Melissa, "And it's almost 9:00. You're going to bed for about 10 minutes while I take Keira home. You can play with your toys if you want." Jackie sadly gives her promise to her mother. At 9:00, Keira's dad, Craig came to Jackie's House to pick up his daughter. He repiled that it's 9:00 and it's time for Keira's dismissal. 3 months later, after Jackie hears the screaming earthquake Keira created and Keira's nightmare, Jackie greets Keira to her house and noticed that her RCA tablet is cracked in half in Keira's nightmare. "Mommy, our iPad cracked!" squealed Jackie, as she brings Keira's cracked tablet to her mother. "Well, I think that iPad is not ours. I think this is Keira's," repiled Melissa giving Keira's cracked tablet back to Jackie. Now, it's time for Jackie and Keira to play on Keira's tablet. When the YouTube app appears, Jackie taps on the video icon 7 times until it shows recommended videos, and then, she taps on a video. The video was Disney Character cookie decorations. During the video, the person decorates every cookie, but when Jackie sees a white creature, she thought that it's drawing a rabbit, but it's not a rabbit. It's Olaf from Frozen. After Jackie and Keira watch Disney Character cookie decorations, Jackie taps on a next video called How To Cake It: GIANT Juice Box Cake. The video is about a Back To School recipe that includes juice inside. After watching the next video, Jackie taps on a next video called Squishy Makeover: Fixing Your Squishies #6. It's about how to make a squishy makeover that belongs to anybody. After Jackie and Keira watch the next 2 videos, Jackie taps on Barbie: Life In The Dreamhouse Season 8. The theme song goes: Hey, hey! Life in the Dreamhouse! Oh, yeah! Life in the Dreamhouse! Barbie: Life In The Dreamhouse!!! (woof, woof!) Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Season 8 consists of 5 episodes called Business is Barking, When the Cat's Away, Ice, Ice Barbie Part 1, Ice, Ice Barbie Part 2 and New Girl in Town. After Jackie and Keira watch YouTube and Netflix and play games, Jackie plays with Keira's tablet camera by taping Fluffy and making a vroom sound. "Whoa!" cried Jackie, as she almost messed up Keira's camera. "Keira, did you get nothing to eat?" asked Melissa, as Keira goes to the kitchen with anything to eat and Jackie is still playing with Keira's tablet camera. In Jackie's Miraculous Movie Night, Jackie finally has 2 new nice friends and their names are Eleanor Lawson, and Lily Hess (raised in Parma, Ohio). Keira then goes inside Jackie's House when Jackie welcomes her to introduce her new friends named Eleanor and Lily. They're having a long play date with their new friend, Jackie. When they're putting up an idea, Eleanor's mother, Kate Wistar then goes inside Jackie's House when suddenly, Eleanor started to throw a tantrum. She wants to go back to her house, but Kate technically knocks her off and tells her to shut up, but Eleanor won't listen. Jackie, Lily and Keira ignore her, but Eleanor is being a jerk. "Shut up, you bitch!" she yelled, as Jackie, Lily and Keira get upset. After Eleanor's tantrum, Jackie shows Keira how to play a 9-1-1 game to attack Eleanor and Lily, but she needs her help. First, Jackie picks up a 9-1-1 telephone, and uses the automatic microphone. Then, Jackie turns on the 9-1-1 phone, and yells into it to scare Eleanor and Lily. Keira had to use 3 steps to use the 9-1-1 phone, to copy like the police cop. When Jackie and Keira escape from Eleanor and Lily, Jackie tells Keira to yell at the telephone and yell, "9-1-1, there's an emergency!". Jackie's voice is heard on the telephone while Jackie is yelling at it and the phrase. After that, Jackie and Keira hide under the red blanket so that Eleanor and Lily won't see them. "See? It's dangerous to escape from my friends," said Jackie, "And so are you. You exactly know what to do to stop Eleanor and Lily by calling 9-1-1 to scare them away." "Jackie, come here!" yelled Eleanor, as Jackie turns around and she and Keira escaped from the blanket. Eleanor and Lily are still on task, but Jackie and Keira noticed that Lily stoled Jackie's telephone. "Hey! Why did you steal my phone?" asked Jackie, in a mocking way and in a mean voice. "Huh?" "You stoled my telephone!" That was not Lily, that was Eleanor, and that was not her either. Jackie found her telephone that was not stealed, and it was in her pocket. After Jackie, Eleanor, Lily and Keira play 9-1-1, Jackie decides to go out to a miracle movie night with her friends. She decides to bring DVD books for the movies. The dressing up begins with Keira in the guest room, while Jackie is getting changed and get the DVD movie books. As soon as Keira gets almost changed and is naked, Jackie, Eleanor and Lily already changed open the door to see Keira, but suddenly, they screamed and gasped because Keira is naked without clothes and Jackie runs away. Eleanor then grabs Lily's hand to get out and the door closed. As soon as Keira finally got changed, Jackie puts on a tiara, while Eleanor puts on bracelets and Lily puts on necklaces. After that, they're ready to go to the movies with Jackie's DVD movie books and 10 dollars. In the movies (known as the cat room), Lily sets up the DVD movie books on the TV screen and the movies are My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and Moana: Where Monsters Live. Jackie, Keira and Eleanor are in line and Lily is selling tickets to see My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, which is $5 and Moana: Where Monsters Live, which is $10. Eleanor goes first and knocks on the door. "I would like to see Moana: Where Monsters Live." "$10, please?" asked Lily, as Eleanor borrows $10 for the movie. "Here you go," said Lily, "Enjoy the movie." Eleanor walks in and the door closed. A few moments later, while waiting in line, Jackie and Keira waited for Eleanor to get done watching Moana: Where Monsters Live and Eleanor did so. Jackie and Keira go last and Jackie knocks on the door. "Me and Keira would like to see My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks." "$5, please?" asked Lily, as Jackie borrows $5 for the movie. "Alright. No money left," said Lily, "Enjoy the movie." Jackie and Keira walk in and sit on separate movie theater seats. Before watching My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Lily shouts from the ticket stand. "Guys! The movie is over!" she yelled, as Jackie and Keira are listening to her. "Get out! Get out of the theater! Get out!" Jackie and Keira quickly get out of the movie theater and the movie theater was permanently closed. Back in the living room, Jackie, Eleanor, Lily and Keira are back to normal and they had a dance party together at once, and they lived in a happy life and ever after. .]] In Jackie's Short-Living Play Date, Jackie gets home from school and she's reading her library book called Knuffle Bunny, which is a book by Mo Willems. Keira realized that Jackie got that book from the library at school, and never heard of it. "Well, my mom said that I could invite one of my friends over," said Jackie, "I think I could invite Eleanor over. She said that she will welcome me if she goes into my house while I'm at school. Does that make sense?" "Yes," answered Keira, "It does make sense." Melissa puts Jackie's backpack and lunch box away and hangs them on the hanger while Eleanor is walking to Jackie's House for her arrival. There was a knocking sound. Jackie lets Eleanor in and greets Jackie. Together, Jackie and Eleanor read Knuffle Bunny together. After reading Knuffle Bunny, Jackie walks on Keira's shoes and Eleanor asks Keira what's her name again. Her name is Keira. Suddenly, there's mail inside the black mailbox. Keira gets the mail out of the mailbox and hands it to Melissa. "Shit," Melissa jeered, as Eleanor realized that it will not be fake mail. Today is Sam Guida Sr.'s birthday. His birthday is on October 17, 1954, and he's 55 years old. Jackie and Eleanor decide to color some pages on Jackie's coloring book. So, Jackie gets the coloring book and she and Eleanor started to color pages in the kitchen. In the kitchen, Jackie and Eleanor are coloring, but Keira is hungry. "Ok, I'll be right out," said Melissa, in the bathroom. "Jackie!" yelled Eleanor, as Jackie is squealing over a coloring page. "You need to stop squealing that way!" "BUT I'M ALLOWED TO!" Jackie yelled in a high-pitched voice. After Melissa gets out of the bathroom, Keira gets out an apple, but she needs to wash it first before Keira can eat it. Eleanor then gets frustrated that she was trying to flip onto another coloring page because of Jackie, who's trying to ruin it. Eleanor rapidly flips onto coloring pages that are done and almost colored, but flips onto an animal coloring page and Jackie rushes her to color it, but failed and Jackie breaks into tears. "Jackie, stop," Eleanor yelled, as Jackie cries. While Jackie is crying, Melissa runs to her and asks her why she's crying. "I WANT MY COLORING PAGE!" Jackie screamed, "I WANT IT!" "Jackie, it's Eleanor turn," said Melissa, "You can have another page if you want." Jackie can't stop crying, but suddenly, after she closed her eyes widely, streaming tears came out of her eyes and Melissa is not dealing with Jackie's crying. The tear on her right cheek accidentally drops onto the dining table and bursts into a blue cloud. Eleanor points at it and turns to Jackie, but then, Jackie rapidly rips up her own coloring page, Eleanor tries to stop her from doing that but she failed. "I WANT TO COLOR MY FAVORITE PAGE!!!" screamed Jackie to herself, as she kicks her legs up and down and throws her red crayon. "SHUT UP!" screamed Keira and begins to scream at Jackie but Jackie won't stop crying and throwing tantrums. Jackie begins to scream extremely loud at 100% volume (causing viewers' ears to bleed), causing Eleanor and Keira's ears to bleed and fall down, Keira's plate to shatter into sharp pieces, the apple slices to fall down, and Melissa's ears to bleed. Melissa then yells at Jackie to stop screaming. She also yells at Jackie for Eleanor and Keira to leave for their dismissal and the play date's cancellation. To escape from her mother, Jackie once again screams extremely loud in the living room (causing viewers' ears to bleed again) and all the living room objects to tremble and fall down. Melissa tells Jackie to calm herself down, or else she'll walk Eleanor and Keira home for their dismissal and the play date to be cancelled. Jackie ignores her mother and jumps up and down. "I WANT TO COLOR IT!!!!!" screamed Jackie after she throws herself on the floor and throws a temper tantrum. Jackie also breaks the black table tray and runs back to the kitchen with her legs up on her chest. Melissa became frustrated and yells at Jackie that she can't deal with her crying in the afternoon. "You've made your guests very upset and very unwelcomed," said Melissa, as she gets annoyed. "Do you want me to cancel the day for Eleanor and Keira? You need to knock it off." Jackie keeps screaming at her mother to shut up and Melissa yells at her to don't talk like an infant. "Do you want me to send you to your room?" Jackie keeps crying and her mother is about to count to 3 if she goes to her room. "1..." There was a long pause when Jackie screams and throws her ripped coloring page pieces in front of her. "2... 3." Melissa grabs Jackie's hand and Jackie cries out loud as Melissa is sending her to her room for misbehaving during a play date. After Jackie's baby cries and tantrums, Eleanor replaces Jackie and asks Keira what school did she go to. Bankbridge Regional School is where Keira goes to and she's in 7th grade. Eleanor goes to Field Street School and she's in 2nd grade. 20 minutes later, Jackie finally calmed down and Eleanor apologized to her for snatching Jackie's favorite coloring page and gives it to her. Jackie quickly hugs her coloring page she wanted. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Guida Family Category:Field Street Students Category:Minor characters